Elastic
by Claudita
Summary: A companion piece to Cristipotter's story with the same name. Oneshot.


Hello, there everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a long, long time, so I remembered this little piece I wrote a while ago and decided to post it.

This came up when I read my friend Cristipotter's story Elastic, which is on her An Alphabet Journey story here on (if you haven't read it, go read it because it's amazing! xD) And I just loved it so much I asked her if I could write a companion fic and she said yes! =)

So, basically, this is meant to be the prequel to her story, but don't worry, you can also understand it on its own.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Her eyes struggled to open in the morning light. Everything was blurry and in her sleepy daze she noticed a mild, growing headache. As she sat up sleepily, Misty noticed something. This wasn't her bed. She had no idea how she got to this unknown room, even less _whose_ room this was. What did she _do_ last night? And…when did she take her shirt off? She never slept in underwear. Then she noticed something else that woke her up completely. She wasn't wearing… Oh no. Misty, what did you _do_?

She looked around once more, trying to detect something that would give away her current location, which was kind of difficult because of the now conspicuous headache. Something familiarly red caught her eye. A red and white _cap_. Specifically a Pokemon League cap. She only knew one person who owned that cap, and that happened to be…

A scream resounded on the Ketchum residence.

Memories of the night before started swimming in her blurred mind. Ash winning the Pokemon League Championship. Drinking a bit too much while celebrating with him at bar. Him carrying her back to his apartment. Kissing him in the kitchen. Dragging him to his room. Ash taking off her shirt. Him kissing her neck. Her running her hands through his naked torso…

"God no!" the redhead shrieked. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"I see you already woke up." A shirtless Ash Ketchum stood on the doorway eyeing his best friend curiously. Misty felt her face flush.

"Uh… I made breakfast." he offered with a slight nervousness. He had no idea how she would react to the situation. He just hoped she wouldn't injure him. Much. To his surprise, hitting him was the last thing on her mind. She looked completely… paralyzed. After a good two minutes of silence, she croaked a tattered "Ok" and started to get out of bed.

"Um… Misty… Don't you want to… dress first?"

For the second time that day, a scream resounded in Ash's Ketchum's apartment.

Rubbing his left eye, injured from the alarm clock that Misty had just thrown at him, Ash sat on the kitchen table with a sigh. Women were so complicated. Especially redheads. The sound of steps snapped him from his thinking. Said redhead was approaching him, now fully dressed, a mixture of anger and embarrassment on her expression. She sat abruptly on the chair, not uttering a word.

"And good morning to you, too." teased Ash. "How are you in this lovely morning?"

She just looked at him murderously.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. It's not all my fault, you know? If I recall, I'm not the one who dragged you to the room, _desperately_ whispering your name while-"

"Shut it!" she said, raising her finger at him dangerously. "Since I happen to have a killer headache, I will not hit you or cause you any major injury for the moment, as long as you shut the hell up and let me eat peacefully."

"Well, that's too bad." he said with mock hurt. "I was looking forward to hear you comment on my _superior_ sexual skills…"

"Ash!" she was blushing furiously. "Let's just… not talk about this, ok?" she said as calmly as she could, despite her anger increasing by the minute.

"Aw, come on, was it really that bad?" he said with a mischievous glint. "Because from what _I_ remember it was really… How can I say this? Enlightening. Especially the part when you put your legs up and-"

"Ash Ketchum!" she snapped. "One more word about this and I'll throw you to the Gyarados tank in the Cerulean Gym! You got that? We are not to talk about this ever, ever again!"

"Ok, ok no need to get so angry." he said, putting his hands up in a surrendering manner while laughing slightly at the blushing redhead's expression.

"Say, Misty" said a smirking Ash. "Since when did you get so… elastic?"

"Shut up!"

--------------------------------

So? Any laughs? Or should I just better go kill myself right now?

Kidding. xD


End file.
